piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Captain Dashing/Any good pirate novels?
Ahoy mates! Over the holidays I was given a book entitled Blackbeard's Pirates and the Evil Mummies ''by James Black. Now that midterms are over I finally decided to sit down and read it. While I'm only in the beginning, I say it is an okay novel so far but it has not become as great as other pirate tales. I do, though, promise to push on and read till the end before giving my final judgements. Any who, I was wondering if anyone read some other pirate books that would like to recommend to me or others on our fair Wiki. I'll get the ball rolling by recommending my Top Pirate Books. This list in no particular order because I have enjoyed some more than other. '"Pirates, Ye Be Warned!" Some materials are for only mature readers. ''' 1. Pirates of the Caribbean: The Price of Freedom by A.C. Crispin I was blown away after reading this tale the first time. The second time, not so much. I first thought Crispin's work was intended to be a series because of the open ended final chapter. Yet with no new book on the horizion, I am a bit disapointed but still satisfied with this prequel. A novel focusing on Jack Sparrow at his most conflicting time at his life? What's not to like? 2. On Stranger Tides by Tim Powers This is probably my favorite book on this list. Although the science/magic thing gets confusing at first, the story of a mad doctor teaming up with Blackbeard to seek immortality and reanimate the dead makes hours of good reading. The author, Tim Powers, knows how to write a story with a swashbuckling atmosphere. Also, if you read this book you'd might even like it more than the movie of the same name. 3. Peter Pan and the Starcatchers by Dave Barry and Ridley Pearson Although it sounds childish, this adaptation of Peter Pan is fun for everyone. While the sequels do not focuses as much as the pirate aspect, Peter Pan and the Starcathers has a great villian, Captain Hook! The character is so wonderfully evil that he is an opposing and intresting force within this children's novel. If you have a younger brother/sister/anything you should definetly read this book because you'll both enjoy it. 4. The Republic of Pirates by Colin Woodard More of a history book, than a novel, The Republic of Pirates gives detailed information to life of piracy. It adds more than basic information such as ship types and pirate haunts, it dives deeper by giving the reader the political and economic issues that affected pirates and vice versa. Also a lot of surprising information came about. Did you know in the Bahamas, pirates used large canoes to sail instead of actual ships? Sidenote: This book is to become a television series on NBC this fall. Stay tuned for my next blog ;) 5. Pirate Latitudes by Michael Chrichton The Jurassic Park author sadly died before this book was published but what a treat he left the world! The main character Charles Hunter,a British privateer, gather a crew to attack a dreaded Spanish fortress Matanceros (which translates to slaugther). The book moves around a lot from battles on the High Seas to skirmishes in muddy jungles. In fact, everything you'd find in a Pirates movie is in this novel. Steven Speilberg even plans to take this movie to the big screen. Are you excited yet? Now this list isn't finished and I will add more within the coming weeks. But tell me more about your favorite pirate novels. Do you agree or disagree with my list? Let me know in the comments. Until next time! -Dashing Category:Blog posts